


像是善变又像是难以改变的

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 扭曲仙境 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: 来到扭曲仙境的女监督生为了回避龙的好奇心和爱恋，正冷淡着不顾一切地大步逃离向未来。
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	像是善变又像是难以改变的

**Author's Note:**

> 是梦女文  
> 老梦女了，老能梦了  
> 可能有点沉重现实（大概，可能假的不行  
> 暴力预警（就刀和血那种  
> 尴尬到抠脚趾头  
> 微jackvil，就两行  
> 流水账，个人理解，错别字可能没抠干净，监督生非默认名  
> 长（大概  
> 没了

其实，第一次相遇的夜晚里，我就已经认出他来了。

老实说异世界的生活要比以往的负重不少，为了能够正常地暂时立足于此地，我也已经翻了不少的史书去学习。尽管内容真假参半，还饱含难以理解的文化和魔道的知识，大体上总算是了解一番，也不难看出来长着漆黑龙角的妖精究竟是何方神圣。不过他见着我倒也是一副惊奇的样子——细长的瞳孔还是很容易将主人的感情出卖的，随后又开始将自己打扮成一副亲和神秘的模样掩饰住他的姓名。老实说，malleus draconia，真的比想象中的幼稚一些，我并不讨厌，就这样顺理成章地陪他演绎着这次相遇。那笑容是怜悯还是嘲笑我实在分不清楚，总之是货真价实的快乐就对了。我笑不出来的是，这种无聊的演绎已经在我的生活里消失了足够长的时间，而malleus的到访无疑是神明还是什么命运在无形地提示我，那很快就会回来了，平凡的像蝼蚁一样软弱无能的我，在这个世界又要生出新的菌胞，开始不可避免的，褪色的未来了。

我大概每隔几天差不多会去敲敲校长室的门扉，见到校长的次数则是屈指可数，而问及回到原来世界的方法，没有答复。时间久了我也就学会了放弃这种想法，单凭以刁难校长的态度去不断的质问他，重复着滑稽现实的喜剧，然后在离开后回到寮中，等到grim出去玩闹的时候用泪水减轻压力和怀念，然后继续着难以理解的生活。

“长着角的家伙……那就叫角太郎好了，反正是他自己说的可以随便称呼的嘛。”

我很羡慕grim，他会使用魔法，虽然在这个世界里算不上什么入流的家伙，最起码他属于这个世界。如果有朝一日我也要离开这里，要觅得一片容身之地，也许可以吧……我不太清楚。

不过如果不去做些努力的话，只怕在这个世界的可能性也不复存在了。麻瓜也可以进行部分炼金术的学习，令人庆幸的是课程的大体内容与我那边世界也没有什么太大的分别，只不过就是无法进行魔力的注入而已。只要能在寻常的炼制中得到crewel老师的认可的话，问题应该就不大了。当我将成品的药剂交给他的时候，能看出来新生活的道路有了个比较成功的开头。最起码我可以和学院里的寻常学生一般有了炼金课程的学习权利。虽然仍然平庸无奇，不过我也没有初到此地那般焦虑了，azul、riddle等等那些优秀的人才会走向云梯一样的道路，与我而言并非什么阻碍，更不要说王族的狮子，还有在实验日早早就结束任务四处游荡的龙了。都很正常，都很正常。

再次见到malleus学长，啊……我应该这么称呼吗……是破落寮被抵押出去的那个夜晚，本来就已经接近寒冬了，寮外的景色没有什么生气，夜晚也快死去往生了吧，不然我为什么会看到萤火虫这种幻觉啊。说起来我这辈子也没有见过活的萤火虫，这种时候却产生幻觉了真是又够可笑的。等等那个长着角的……

“诶，角太郎啊……”登场的方式也是又够华丽的。不过他在听到这个称呼的时候反应确实很可爱，他笑起来的时候能够看到尖锐的牙齿，这让我对他身份的掩饰感到深深的担忧。我对他讲了最近发生的这样那样的烦心事，他听着喜上眉梢，眼睛都快变成翠绿色的明月了，性格比我想象中的还要恶劣许多。他显然没有什么想给我支招的感觉，转而说了许多石像鬼的事情，荧光的小点飘忽着遇上他的黑角，就会散成一片消失不见。等我醒悟过来的时候，他自己又散在那片黄绿色的荧光里消失不见了。我回到门廊那里催促grim赶紧从抵债房里出来吧，grim却借着灯光打量起来我来了。

“你的脸好红啊，背着我偷吃了什么辣的东西吗？”

“可以这么说，我刚刚跟一只很辣的龙聊了五到十分钟的天。”

感谢那只是黄绿色的荧光，只要龙的眼睛不是红外仪，我应该还不至于太过裸露。

之后为了解决这些破烂事又是跑到Leona那里煽动，又是要应付暴走的azul，之后又跑去海里春游了一番，才空出时间来研究自己的实验。许久没有走入炼金教室的缘故，我忘记在前一天确认日替课程的名单，等我想起了要维护那只龙的神秘感的时候，我已经抱着书本推开门了。穿着白色实验服的的龙就像那晚一样露出惊讶的表情，隔着护目镜也很是显眼的表情，看来大家所说的malleus消息闭塞也是真的。没有办法我只能尴尬地以一种不被别人注意到的方式朝他挥挥手，然后一头钻到我所属的隔间里去。

大概过了一个小时，隔间的门被扣响了，我本以为会是crewel老师来确认实验室安全。站在门外的是，大概是已经做完实验的malleus，写在脸上的情绪像水一样平淡。

“那个，malleus学长有什么事情吗？”我实在没有办法装作若无其事的样子说出来角太郎这种称呼，比起暴露我的知情，让malleus出丑可能会更加要命。

“原来你知道了啊……”他看起来比刚才多了一丝愠气，但……感觉只是在闹脾气而已。

“啊……我总不能对您的演出视而不见吧……”说实话我还是很不安的，毕竟没有人告诉过我龙生气了会做出什么事情来。但是malleus的眉头舒展开来，应该是平复下来了。

“我也不是什么任性难缠的妖精，慈悲为怀，这次就原谅你了。只不过……图书馆那边很安静的样子，要一起去吗？”

哇，真难缠。这种约会发言血液已经快冲爆我的脑袋了。

“好，得很。但是我的实验还没做完所以今天没法去了，再见！”我几乎是要把门给怼坏了那样砰地关上，很没有礼貌，但是又突然想起来一个很蠢的问题，硬着头皮也要再开门去问的那种。

“那个！……”，我紧张地走到他身边，示意他蹲下来一点好问他些只能耳语的事情，“龙妖精的眼睛有红外仪的功能吗……？”

“那是什么？”

“嗯……简单来说就是感知温度的仪器。”

“没有。”

听到回答本来想要松口气平复心情的我，看到妖精的笑脸开始觉得情况不妙了。

“但你要是指这个的话，呵呵……通过魔力来感知温度之类的变化对我来说是稀疏平常的事情了，尤其是在夜晚的时候，会更加的有用。”

……这不是彻底的反派嘛！

于是他当天晚上又来了，总感觉他好像如释重负了一样，不用再掩饰些什么大大方方地就来探望了，光点密得像春日的杉树花粉一样。如果不是因为什么穿越还是转生的缘故身体的健康状态发生了一些变化，或者因为这个世界的空气真的很干净，我估计以往鼻子毛病多多的我光是看到这副景象，打的喷嚏就够就三碗米饭下去。之后他挥散开那些光斑一样的魔法，看到我那种应该是阴沉又冷淡的表情，发现了自己自讨无趣的做法后，稍稍收敛了一点，也就一点点。

“看起来你好像已经成功了，能赢过azul的契约书，你也是个不能小看的人啊。”

“白天你看我精神充沛地上课应该就知道我在破寮睡了个安稳觉吧……”我不满地嘟囔起来，龙的耳朵倒是敏锐得很，一个字不落全听见了。

“嗯？我怎么知道你是不是在狮寮住上瘾了，给那家伙打理起居说不定还能让你乐在其中呢。”龙的神情透露出一丝讥讽，这种侮辱让我感到很不适，但正面硬来对我来说没有什么益处，既然他这般表露出来，即时回避才是上策。于是我故意将态度压得和缓，装得柔弱，“角太郎对这种消息意外的很灵通啊……还请未来的王不要再挖苦我了，没有麻瓜能适应每天早晨都进行魔法锻炼这种事情的……”

说实在的，有点幻灭了。

“不过多亏了角太郎的提示，才有了解决这一切的可能嘛。”夜晚开始寒冷起来了，只想快些结束这次对话，“这是谢礼，掰一下的话能发光的那种，顺便为白日的拒绝做道歉了。”

“你不是不会魔法的吗。”他又显露可爱的惊讶表情了。

“只是单纯的炼金把戏而已。”我看着他掰了那根小荧光棒，发出了黄绿色的荧光，也许我应该再做个染色会更好一点。

“完全没有魔力的痕迹……真是不错的颜色。”

“那是反应自然显露出来的，想看其他样子的可以靠染色。”

“谢谢，我就收下了。”他看起来很喜悦的样子，我想人情债大概是还清了，“但你好像没有那么开心的样子。”

他真的不会读空气，就这样被戳穿，有点让人生气。

“没有没有，怎么会呢。”假笑我也是一把好手，虽然我自知难看的要死，龙忽然环视四周像是注意到了什么，顺着他的视线看过去，两个身穿黑色制服的人在四处寻找什么，看到malleus那副模样我心知肚明，清了清嗓子，以自己所能达到的最大分贝说出来，“和malleus draconia大人多待一秒都是我的荣幸啊！！”

“你……！”

远处两人已经大喊着“少爷！”冲过来了。

“那就改日再见了，‘少爷’。”心满意足的我溜回到寮中顺手锁好了门。grim已经睡死过去了，太棒了，让我独自享受余下的后置愉悦和愈发寒冷的冬夜吧。

平等的交流根本就是妄想嘛……我对这种少爷一样的人有什么可以期待的……

跟我所预料的差不太多，自那之后的再会直到冬假来临也没有发生过。为了方便做自己的研究，我也把一些别人不再用的老旧实验器具陆续搬到了破落寮来。没有什么特别的事情基本上也是窝在寮中不再出来了。白天的时候还会出来晒晒太阳，补补钙期望16岁的身体还能再长高一点，或者和ace还有deuce说说最近的闲话。晚上的话就完全不想在户外乱晃了，心里稍稍有一些阴影了。

再到后来除了沙寮和azul他们的大家都回家放假了，本来怀着天真的心情想要去凑凑热闹，好让假期没有那么寂寞，结果又发生了这样那样的麻烦事情，越来越离奇了。但平平安安回到自己寮真是太好了，吃喝也不用太过发愁了，感谢上苍自由地活着真好。就在我这么祈祷着的时候，树上掉下来个蝙蝠影子有人那么大给我吓得当场出窍，听见那影子自称是Lilia学长才回过魂来，但感觉自己应该还是多少折寿了。

“新年快乐，这是有人委托吾为汝送来的贺卡。”他从树上下来后递给我一封黑色的贺卡，理了理衣服又接着说，“今年又没有人邀请那孩子参加派对，因此又开始闹别扭了。如果可以的话请记得邀请他哦。”我看了看背面，M.D.，哦淦，谁敢邀请啊。“那就这样，再见了”，说罢Lilia就不知道怎么飞地就飞走了。

“贺卡诶，是谁寄来的，快打开看看！”grim看起来回光返照有点兴奋过头了。

“是那只很“辣”的……啊没什么，是角太郎寄来的……”我不太情愿的打开贺卡，手写的字体很优美，显出来他所受的良好教育，“大概就是说了些新年祝福之类的……原谅鲁莽的发言什么的……反应的很快嘛。”

“按三下会有贺礼”

结果贺卡的纸张竟然漂浮了起来，在半空中自己折叠起来，仔细看的话周边的空间也发生了一些扭曲，最后变作一个纸盒落回到手上，里面盛着满满的美丽矿石。这矿石跟在deuce那里看到的石头是一样的，据他自己说是帮助malleus修理机械获得的回报，不过我的这捧看起来要更加细碎一些，分量好像也不逊于deuce的报酬。

“这……这可真是有心了……”这令我惊讶又苦恼，“不过对于麻瓜的我来说好像也没有什么大用……这么通透闪亮的晶体拿去炼金实在有些可惜……”

“那不如给我吧，作为要成为大法师的本大爷，我一定会“好好”利用它的，嘻嘻……”grim的财迷眼已经快要贴过来了。

“你想的美。”我掏出味道超级浓的鲜蜜柑皮直截了当地威胁他。

后来又发生了这样那样的事情，学院的氛围开始变得不一样了，虽然还是会输给皇家之剑学院，总归要比过去好很多，而且经过这一系列灾难一般的意外，和各寮的焦点人物也……多多少少混上个眼熟，也很幸运地能够和精通魔药学的vil学长多交流交流研究方面的问题。

随着时间流逝的话，高年级的学生陆续毕业了。至于我所憧憬的那位，连情人节的义理巧克力都没有送出去，虽然malleus闲暇的时候还是会来破寮聊天，是出于对废墟的热爱还是对滴水兽的热爱，或者是对我的热爱，我也搞不清楚，所以一直也没想捅破这层窗户纸。我喜欢他，他有漂亮的脸蛋，尊贵的身份，强劲的力量和近乎永不衰竭的寿命。我喜欢他像个普通的人一样时不时来同我说话，不夹杂着什么目的，只是单纯的偶遇了，顺便说上几句。在跟他说话的时候可以随心所欲地唤他的别称，之后就好像朋友那样一起去图书馆学习，或者邀请他在破寮里开派对吃吃喝喝打二手电动，虽然他大多时候只是像个老土货坐在一边开心笑着，但也营造那种愉快又平凡的虚幻氛围，就好像他真的只是多了一副黑角的普通男孩一样。所以我没有办法对他说出来这些，来打破这样的状况。只要自然地走入再自然地退出去的话，就不会发生什么不妙的事情，最终圆满地落幕毕业。最起码在malleus毕业的时候，我感觉自己的目的已经自然地达成了。然后我把那盒宝石拿去炼药了，炼成的药品也被妥善地保存到了试剂瓶里。

grim在暴走之后就消失不见了。在malleus那一届毕业之后日子就更加平淡难熬了，三年级的那一年里我常常会陷入对那只吵闹小猫的思念中，但总感觉自他消失之后就经常会难以回想起他的事情。我很清楚我们之间发生过什么，只是很难再次重播出来。如果他在的话肯定会说什么浪费好东西之类的话，但我现在也只能做一些对自己有利的事情了。

“话说起来要到又毕业季了吧，看着前辈们各奔前程自己也开始紧张起来了。”

ace说到一半就排到他了，我同他们点过餐后，就一边吃三明治一边听两个好基友在那里互侃前程得又来到去。毕竟在前年的一连串事件里面都算是焦点一样的人物了，多多少少有了些名声，现在两个家伙也有点成熟稳重的感觉了，成绩也说的过去，可以说是好好青年前途无量。

“毕了业之后先去蔷薇中心市区那边的街机地下城玩个爽吧！”

稳重什么的当我没说，我还是接着好好吃三明治吧，虽然我也想去。

“Daisy的话该怎么办，毕业的话你去处的问题该怎么解决啊……”deuce关切地问道。

“我可以跟kamil哭这个事情然后吃一辈子白饭。”我装作认真地样子答道，如我所料地吓得了他们一跳，自己憋不住笑着解释这是玩笑。

“之前不是听说vil前辈自己去做时尚和影视上的创业了嘛。我的话就厚着脸皮去跟他打探了一下，然后就，应该是没有问题了。”

“不愧是异世界魔药人才，这不是很抢手嘛，恭喜恭喜。”ace拍着我的肩膀贺喜，“那之后就要常驻辉石之国了吧。”

“是这样，要提前把房子租出来，打工攒的钱差不多要都投进去了，稍稍有点痛心。”这样说着总感觉那样的生活好像已经快糊到面前了，搅着速融咖啡的手的动作也不禁紧张加快了。

“不过都是一年后的事情，这次毕业季的话还会有不少校友回校，说不定你可以再厚着脸皮求求他租房子的问题啊。”ace坏笑道。

“别说那种傻话啊，怎么可能嘛！”

……

之后我们又打打闹闹地聊了很多毕业季的事情，毕竟自从ace和deuce分别成了现寮长和副寮长后，事务多了起来，不像以往那样能经常聚在一起说笑了，自然是有一堆话想说。不知道怎么的就提到了malleus成王的事情，也没有什么关于他个人的音信，好像现在正在吸纳人才振兴茨之谷。deuce还问我要不要考虑茨之谷的事情，结果被ace打断了，他反应过来什么，就不再说这事了。

这让我还蛮不爽的，搞得我好像个被甩的青春疼痛女孩一样。红心寮的一个后辈跑来跟他们说了些问题后他们就离开食堂了，简单地告别后，我也一口闷掉那杯速溶，起身回到小破寮了。

毕业活动那几天真的相当的热闹，我也就第一天riddle他们拍毕业照的时候去凑了凑热闹。vil前辈第一天就来了，大概是为了创业早早来物色人选，就和他简单地打了招呼。没过多久聚上去的人海很快就把他给淹没了，毕竟是红人。之后的一天就偶尔帮着同级的伙伴做一些活动的工作，其余的几天也没有课程，就闷在破寮里面做实验或者打打电动。

不太清楚是哪个晚上，破寮的门被敲响了，我就从睡梦里醒过来，懒得去摸寻油灯，就直接摸着黑漆漆走廊和楼梯走到门前。那晚是月食夜，可以说除了远处的路灯以外没有其他的光源了，但仔细看的话，外面隐约泛出幽暗的绿光，将我的记忆拉回到不算久远的过去。幽暗的情绪很快充斥在肺中，积蓄得满满当当。我没敢去看猫眼，害怕脑中臆想的画面会是我还没有体验过的梦境，屏住呼吸就这样直接打开了门。

malleus确实是那个敲门的家伙。他就像两年前那样，被黄绿色的光点包围着，只不过穿的不再是制服，而是黑色的斗篷，连黑角也被笼罩在兜帽下，几乎是要贴在我脸上的是他带来的一捧雏菊。老实说他站在门外这件事情并不可怕，但花束散发的香气是破寮所没有的，这意味着他站在门外这件事情不是梦境，是真的，这就很可怕。

“抱歉，这么晚来打扰你。这也是没办法，白日里的话可能会引发骚乱，你我应该都很讨厌那样。”他开口说道，低沉的声音压得我呼吸困难。微光下能够看清楚他碧色的细长眼睛，瞳孔收成细线，像是盯着猎物一般，让人感受到一种久违的危险。

“这是毕业活动送给你的礼物。”我接过他递给我的花束，真是不可思议，清甜的气味反而使我更清醒了。

“我很想念你还有和你在学院度过的日子，”他抬起手理顺我睡得乱糟糟的头发，在额头那里轻落下一个吻，“但是我现在必须要离开了。”

我想要抓住他的衣角劝他留下了再多待一会，或者干脆靠着大力扯下一块斗篷布让他吓一跳，再给自己留个纪念也好。我伸出手去了，但也只是抓空了一片散去的荧光而已。

我上一次难过到哭起来还是对这个新世界感到迷茫不堪的最初的时候。现在我抱着同名字一样的花捧，坐在门口的台阶上，我甚至连我是否被玩弄的感情都不清楚，长久以来一直在回避的渴求之物一下子推至眼前又离去，一时难以区分的爱慕憎恨从肺里炸成烟火。我抱着那束同名字一样的花束，坐在破寮门口的台阶上，不知道为了什么，只是唤着他的名字啼哭不已。

“有无屠龙秘籍买，azul。”

“我现在举报你可能能拿到更多钱。”

“淦。”

隔天早晨我老老实实找了个大点的烧瓶，把那束花插好放在连廊有阳光的地方。后来幽灵先生告诉我那是永生花，回过神来再看已经从泡水的部分开始烂了一半了。我剪掉烂掉的部分后就将它重新插回到洗净干燥的那个烧瓶里。可能是放的时间已经很长了，雏菊的清甜味道已经差不多散尽了，即使放在床头也不会有什么影响，毕竟连在梦境里与他相遇的精力都没有了。

长寿的生物真的很懂的消磨的艺术，我已经……说不上来是什么感觉了。

毕业季过后的四年级生活过得很快，大家也都因为实习和深造的各种各样的原因渐渐从寮中搬了出去，告别了一张张熟悉的面孔后，终于也轮到我为自己打包行李，准备着离开破旧寮的各种事项。

临走的前一夜里我有点失眠，毕竟是要离开了居住了四年的小宿舍，从刚开始破破烂烂到后来打理的井井有条，留下了一些除了普通生活记忆之外的，惊险刺激的难忘回忆，对这里也拥有了超越了家的情感。

我把那束永生花同grim还在的时候留下了毛发绑在一起，捧着它坐在寮门口的台阶上。长久以来待在室内的生活带给我一种季节的脱节感，只有做在室外感受到那种直到午夜也不会褪去的温热，才会意识到已经到了夏季了。我也已经很久没有去外出，更不要提什么春日赏花的事情，如果放在以前的世界里一定会很遗憾，因为大棵的花木开成一片真的相当梦幻。扭曲仙境里的花朵随处可见，一年四季都会有各色的花朵开在绿地里，就好像魔法一样在这个世界里不合理但是相当普遍的存在着。

“说起来我一直都不知道你名字。”回忆中，和我坐着破寮门口的黑角的妖精突然这么问道。

不知道为什么他能够问出来这种问题，奇怪让人迷惑又不爽：“炼金课的登记表上不是写着了吗，Daisy啊。”

“不，那么草率的名字是化名吧。”他反而生起气来，不知道为什么会在意这种没有意义的事情。

“因为本来的名字念出来你们舌头就要打结了吧……”理发师陶德，这种故事该怎么说出来呢，“即使是这个名字也是我好好考虑出来的啊。”

“被错误审判的男人流放多年后又回到故乡，他做起了理发师，用剃刀杀死了仇人，和馅饼屋的老板娘联手处理了这些恶人的尸体。名声大噪的老板娘欣喜地用雏菊装饰了她的店铺。很无聊的来由吧。”

“之后发生了什么。”他难得会投来这样好奇的眼神，该说是猎奇还是恶劣呢。

“之后的故事稍微有点可怕呢……理发师无法抑制住心中杀人的冲动，将爱慕着他的老板娘也杀害了。”我撇撇嘴看向他，有点害怕这样的故事会惊到他。

龙只是托着下巴思索了一阵，就露出他的尖牙，笑容灿烂地回应道：“真是个好故事呢。”

你还真是恶劣啊，我在心里如此评价道。

“作为有趣故事的回礼，”他掌间微光一闪，幻化为一捧新鲜的雏菊递给我，“这个送给你，也是预祝你们明日的fairy gala能够顺利。”

我支支吾吾地接了过来又向他道了谢，目不转睛地盯着手中的花束，原本白色的花瓣被黄绿色的荧光所染，清甜的气味混着寒气，怕不是会要灼穿我的心肺。

可惜那个春天来得迟缓，气味犹存之时它便已经枯萎凋谢不成样子，但我依然单纯地欣喜于这么没有什么缘由的赠礼。

远处魔法的灯火还烧的明亮，只不过也只能照亮破旧寮的一点点而已，没有人愿意在闷热的夜里造访这处漆黑幽暗的废墟，所以我得以心安理得地拿着那束雏菊，倚在门上呆望着星空，敞开臆想，去等待一个不会到访的守夜人。

大家都离开了，现在也轮到我了。我捻捻绑在花茎上的灰色毛发，感觉好似深沉失水的海沟已经不会再泛起波浪了。起身回到冷气充足的房间去，将花束妥善地同重要药剂样本放在一起，我躺在床上很快就无梦安眠了。一觉醒来精神还算好，提着行李同幽灵先生们还有学院长道别后就头也不回地离开去往那个陌生的机遇国度，开始了打工仔一样的生活。

感谢vil学长对打工狗的关爱，我租到的房子真的蛮不错，最重要的是离着公司很近，还有一个避光的空房间，怎么看都适合做实验室。我将这间小房布置成了与破寮相似的样子，但因为原先的那些实验器材是学校的财产，手头一时也没有可以拿来插花的瓶子，就暂时将装有药品和永生花的箱箧塞到了一个不起眼的角落。靠着在原来世界积累下来的炼金基础，在这边世界并没有被系统研究的麻瓜式炼金术，我勉强成为了有用的员工，受到了上司也就是vil学长的重用。同时靠着把持他和Jack暧昧关系的信息，很快就脱离了被压榨的996，过上了即使在工作日的租房里喝甜味酒精饮料到烂醉，闷头睡到第二天中午也不会发生什么大事的生活。这是我猜的，因为这只发生在休息日，而且我还会借着青春疼痛打电话邀请没有狼陪的寂寞上司到家里，把他也灌到醉死，然后打电话让jack搬走。第二天再以影响作息破坏美貌的罪责被美女前辈教训到耳朵出血。但在我感受里的依旧是幸福而充实的理想社畜生活，差不多可以告别过去，拥抱新生活了。

“malleus发来了下个月茨之谷宴会邀请，你也准备一下。”

如果vil说什么下个月有这样那样的时尚活动，要带着我跟着一起见见世面做学习我还能理解，但那样一个国王大人的宴会的话，叫上我这个打工的真的不会太掉价了吗。况且我已经完全不想见到那个龙人，但我不能这么直接了当的说出来这种事情。

“为什么荆棘谷的王会邀请时尚人士去宴会啊……不会是什么政治陷阱吧。”

“怎么说人家也是个名媛，上流社会的人士被邀请去国家首脑的宴会也没有什么奇怪的吧，而且还是同窗，连leona也被邀请了。”

“Leona也被邀请了？”我抓上vil的肩膀，抱着畏惧的情绪认真地规劝他，“不可以去啊vil前辈……这说不定会是献给龙的活体献祭集会啊！”

于是vil花了三分钟的时间耐心地给我进行破除中世纪迷信的再教育，又狠狠地戳了我一刀子：“你不就是不愿意再见到malleus嘛。”

“你怎么也知道了啊——！”

“你喝醉就会开始说胡话，人家完全不能装作没有听见！”

后悔不已的我像个刚出土的曼德拉草，因为尴尬而痛苦地蜷缩在老板办公室的沙发上，不住地呢喃着“不要再提了，不要再提这种不堪的事情了……”。

“你啊……”vil无奈地摇摇头，“也该走出这种阴影了拥抱平常心了吧。说不定借此机会把话说开了什么都好了。”

“不要啊！”我痛苦地大叫起来，“让我这种胆小的家伙去干这种事情完全会出大问题啊！”

“不要说这种任性的话，叫你去你就去，否则给我收拾干净走人。”

“好的老板。”我立刻老实端坐好。

“毕竟请柬上明明白白写了你的名字，你不去的话我很难解释。”他将那封属于我的黑色的请柬，上面印着精致的暗绿色荆棘花纹，落款是烫金的“M.D.”。我没有仔细看里面的内容，有点害怕将里面的字眼幻视成新年快乐祝语。

“为了展现出极致的美丽，你的礼服也由人家来负责了，开销就直接在你工资里扣了。”

“啊……”，那种被海水压得胸腔里没有一点空气的感觉又来了，“请尽可能让我显得低调不起眼一点。”

“交给人家吧，会让你成为人家的完美陪衬的。”

后来vil先生告诉我他稿子画得用力过猛了，定制用的钱大概有一个月工资那么多，给我吓得不轻。好在成品穿上去还像那么回事，普通程度精致的普通抹茶绿色的抹胸丝绒鸡尾酒礼服，裙边和胸前还有说不上来的白色绣花蕾丝。可以说绿成真正意义上绿叶了。

赴会的当天是坐着马车去到荆棘谷的城堡的，坐上马车后我不禁在心中称赞起来vil前辈真的很会安抚人心，灰蓝色的西服剪裁得当凸显出来他纤细修长的美体，头发也打理的精致无比，皮肤吹弹可破妆面也是精致不留破绽，有这样闪闪发光美丽可靠的上司绝对能让我原地遁形，真的是相当的美丽可靠。

“你能不能坐到包厢的角落里去，人家要自拍发魔法相机了。”

就是有点烦人。

宴会的规模比想象中的要小很多除了Leona前辈之外，也有一些熟悉的面孔。在等待主角的时候就已经看到不少原来在学院就见过的上流面孔，已经快接近夜鸦学院知名寮长同学聚会了。虽然更多的还是完全不知道什么神仙来历的俊男靓女。我就站在vil光芒之下嘻嘻哈哈地应和这宴会的闲聊，超级轻松。没有人注意到不起眼的我，果然只要能成为绿叶，不入流的家伙也可以登堂入室。

大概是天快暗下来的时候，会场中的明亮灯光“啪”地统统熄灭了。黄绿色的火焰陆续燃起，主角也随之闪现于会场的中央。身着漆黑长袍一样礼服的他真的很像小时候在各种作品里看到的魔王那样，仿佛下一秒就会展开反着诡异绿光的荆棘纹布料，化作巨龙飞向深空。站在角落里的我学起来小时候的技能，捻着手套盯着地板，等待着那个背影说完一大段冗长的套话，再跟着其他的宾客一同喝彩。灯光再次亮起后，宴会的气氛更热上三分，我有点跟不上忙于应酬的vil前辈的移动速度了，就躲到甜品架子边上啃饼干等待着厕所遁走的合适时机。

“将青春浪费在甜品区可不是什么好事啊。”熟悉的声音从身后响起。我转过头去看到的是不知道什么时候就站在身后的Lilia先生，勉强将嘴里的那口饼干咽了下去。

“如果不是因为您现在也很可爱，我可能真的要心脏病发死在您前面了。”

这话把Lilia逗笑，他擦擦笑出来的眼泪说道：“紧张的宴会气氛也没有打消汝的幽默感，看来是吾小瞧汝了。”

“大概吧，哈哈。”我干笑着，继续挑选着下一块中意的饼干，“如果您能把游戏机拿来让我搓几下，说不定确实能让青春浪费得更有意义。”

“诶呀，这可不是穿着礼服的女士会说出来的话啊。”

“本来也不是。”我将挑中的那块龙头的巧克力饼干放入口中。

“别这么说嘛，汝能够来到这里也是打算跟那个孩子说些什么的吧。”Lilia不知道从哪里掏出来一盒番茄酱，跟着我一起啃起蘸酱饼干来。

“他腰间佩的短剑看起来很不错，配上有光泽的长袍整个人看起来都相当夺目呢，是开过刃的吗？”

“汝提起了一个相当危险的话题啊。即使在这样的场合也有吾等护卫无法预料的事情，那是最实用的应急手段。”Lilia端着那个番茄酱示意我是否需要，我回绝了，他便继续说下去，“扯开话题可不好，吾还没有老糊涂呢。”

“只是注意到了让人在意的东西而已，况且他被人团团围住，我也没有可以插进去的机会。”架子上的龙头巧克力饼干被吃没了。

“所以吾会站在这里跟汝聊这么多。”Lilia已经放弃沾取的吃法开始直接用饼干挖番茄酱吃了，“年轻人除了独立自主也要学会怎么拜托别人啊。”

“即使这种请求的结果可能会伤害到你的主人吗。”我屏住包含攻击性气息质问着那位长者。

“既然主人有所觉悟了，身为臣子自然也是如此。”他的微笑看上去多了一分慈爱，“但吾相信汝是个能把事情处理妥当的好孩子。”

他绝对想象不到我是一个怎样的好孩子。

“请为我带路吧。”

除去宴会的大厅，Lilia带着我所经过的走廊一点生命的痕迹都没有，连照明用的灯火也不曾点亮，仿佛月光，荆棘藤条的斑影还有鞋子敲打大理石的声音就是空荡荡古堡的一切。

他最终将我带到一处相当宽敞的露台，大致上面朝着城堡南侧的的湖畔森林，夏季的暖风将湖畔上的水汽带到此处，隐约可以看到真实的萤火虫在林中闪烁着黄绿色的生命。他弹指之间设好了一张供应酒水的圆桌，随后便退下请我自便。起初我还能耐住性子端正地站好等待，也就大概五分钟不到我就没了耐心，将高跟鞋脱下来放到一边，找了个可以倚靠的角落吹着风数星星。

数到第4547颗的时候，那对熟悉的黑角映入眼帘。我将头再向后仰仰，看到了那张带着掩饰不住的喜悦情绪的美丽面庞。

“让你久等了。”他向我伸出手来，搀扶着坐久了的我从地上站起来。

“我要回答你什么呢。‘真是美丽而浪漫的夜晚啊，希望能借此将你的心据为己有。‘这样？”我歪着头冲他微笑道。

他还真的认真思考起来，答道：“还是更加随心所欲一点吧。”

“随心所欲啊……我想你不会希望这样的。”

我抽出他腰间的短剑刺穿了他柔软无防备的腹部，他在那一刻惊讶无助的神情我大概是一生难忘了。

我尽全力托住他近乎要倒下的身体，那样高大的身体因为突如其来的无力感显得更为沉重了。

“我的王啊，请您不要作声。”我在他妖精的耳畔低语道。他妖异的绿色眼眸因为惊恐的情绪清澈透明，不久前还在宴会上说着冗长开场白的嘴巴正发出微不可闻的呻吟。“请您配合着我慢慢坐下，否则剑的尖端挑上去，您的心也会破裂开。”我托住他的腰，小心地将痛苦的他安置在我刚刚休憩的角落里。

他急促地抽吸着空气，脸色相较以往显出病态的苍白，额头上也逐渐冒出些细微的汗珠，却依旧平静地对我说：“我本来以为你会打我的脸……嘶，却没有想到会是这种更加粗暴的方式……”

“没办法，我喜欢你的漂亮脸蛋，完全舍不得打。”我蹲下来掏出手帕为他拭去去额头上的冷汗，顺便将沾在礼服上的血迹抹干，“我已经在尽可能地忍耐至今了，忍耐这份没有结果的暧昧，malleus。”

铁锈的味道在空白的思绪中弥漫开，龙的呻吟也开始化作鼓膜内的噪点。我盘起腿坐在他的身侧，观察着血液是如何慢慢浸湿他的礼服，“出血量不是很大，没有伤到肝脏太好了。”我干巴巴地吐出这句话，感觉大脑已经转不动了。

过了半晌大概是镇定的机制起了作用，龙急促的呼吸逐渐趋于平静，睁开了因为疼痛而紧闭的双眼。夜色在他眼中化开，没有爱憎，只是平静暗淡的两点荧绿色在审视着我。

“你…现在还在寻找回到原来世界的方法吗？”

他的问题使我困惑。“不。为什么突然要问这种事情？”

“果然啊……你就是这样冷酷的人啊。”他的语气凌厉了起来，被这样评价的我，内心也不禁动摇，“抛下无可奈何的事情不再理会，连带着珍贵的过去也烂在记忆的深处，就那样自顾自地往前走。”

“啊，是啊……我确实是那样的人，那又怎样？”我承认我被他真实的话语激怒了。

“连现在也是，为了彻底的断绝做这种危险的事情，果然是小婴儿啊。”他又摆出那副学院时期就常常能看到的讥讽嘴脸，但因为失血的缘故淡却了嘲讽的意味，“但感谢你努力向前走的这一点，我才能利用这一点顺利成章地邀请你到我这个风景还算不错的露台上一叙。”

“你还真的能将这种话说出口啊！该说你在打乱别人的生活这方面真是不得了啊，不愧是王吗。”我尽可能地压制住自己的怒火，一遍遍地劝说着自己用短剑补刀宰了他是不可取的。

“在你看来确实是这……嘶……”他再次因为失血痛苦肌肉痉挛，血液差不多快要濡湿到他的胸口了，短剑带来的异物感使他本能地伸出手去想要将其拔出，但被我在一旁抽开了。

“拔出来会更糟糕的，现在没有什么足够干净的布料填塞，还不如就留着这柄短剑。”

“……你还真是个冷酷的人啊。”龙的神色柔和了许多，也可能是虚弱给人的错觉，“我从知道你的身份后就一直思考你的事情。这个带着奇怪知识，忧愁冷淡的婴儿究竟会如何悲惨地在全新的世界生活下去。”

“真是恶劣……”

我本想继续斥责他，但他突然抽吸了一下，握紧拳头克制着异物感带来的痛苦，又接着说下去：“结果就是那份冷淡支撑着你放弃过去的生活，融入到这个新世界，但你身上所残留的不属于这里的特质，成为我忘却身份、耽溺逸乐的所在。”

他浅笑着道出那句话，是在欣喜于那份虚假的快乐吗？我不知道，但心肺间那份悸动，随着他低沉的话语和暖风，同耳边的噪点一并消散开来。

“我察觉到了，那份让我欣喜的源头，我无法视而不见。漫长的岁月教会我的，是不留余力地珍惜瞬息变幻的事物，如果我不伸出手去，只怕余生又要平添一份遗憾。”他锐利的尖牙在细微的颤抖中磕碰出声音，又花了些时间稳住气息接着说下去，“我就是这样希望着，走近这样的你，一直以来忍耐着不道出本心又短命自私的你。”

“角太郎……”那份安定和懊悔的情绪开始逐渐化开心中那份冰冷的愤恨，那份妖异的火苗又一次在脑海深处炸开。

“毕业的时候我发现我也成为了这份冷淡所反噬的’过去‘。为了不让你轻易地忘记我，我可是在变革紧张的时候瞒着Lilia抽出身来去亲自造访你，心怀感激吧。”他应该是想抬起手来做个傲慢的动作的，大抵是没有什么力气了，没有血色的手很快就落了下去。我不敢去直视龙的那双已经没有什么神采的绿瞳，只是盯着那只无力的手还有打在手背上的泪水。夜晚已经足够深沉寂静，连泪水打在手背上的声音也能擦过耳畔。

“你是哭起来了吗……”

远处的萤火也停止生命的挥霍，暗暗地休憩下去，暖风渐息，失去涟漪的湖水也淡去了生活的气息，只剩下盛夏闷热的空气徘徊在身周。

“能在生命的最后看到你为我哭泣的样子，真是了却心愿了……能请你抬起头让我再好好看看你的脸吗。”

“真亏你这个样子还能说笑啊，你不是龙嘛！”抬起头来冲他大叫起来，看着他那副欣喜的样子哭得更厉害了，“龙不是能活很久把我熬死的那种嘛，怎么就变成生命的最后一天了，你明明可以自己治好的啊！”

“什么啊，你这不是很会娇羞地说话嘛……”他轻笑了一声，“所以能请你以我伴侣的身份将这柄短剑拔出来吗？这样我就可以给自己施展治愈的魔法了。”他牵起我的手放在那柄插于腹部的短剑上，用那双细长眼睛隐约着欲望的神采，再一次释放出濒死和狩猎的危险信号。我终于可以坦率地对自己说，我是如此地沉醉于他的欲望，因为那也是我的。

“你不要指望我会给你什么浪漫的答复。”我捻了捻发酸的鼻子，将那柄短剑尽量轻柔地抽出。

他随后用手轻而易举地抚平了伤口，“你还真是很容易就被诓骗了啊。”龙的眼睛已经开心得快弯成月亮了，“不过也不是什么坏事，就不要再皱着眉头……”

……话还没有说完就暴睡过去了！

总不能将他就留在露台上睡一晚上，我将眼泪擦干净后跑到走廊里找Lilia，结果又不知道什么时候从天花板上倒垂下来出现了

“嗯？已经谈完了吗。”

“差不多。你家主人在露台上睡着了，是不是需要给他抬到卧室去。”

Lilia又上下打量了一下我，看到礼服上的血点后，像是接触到了什么不得了的秘辛，声色都严肃了三分：“尔等在那里做了些什么啊……”

“简而言之……就是……”

“何。”

“我把他捅了，他把自己治好了，他暴睡了，他现在是我的伴侣了。”我放弃了思考。

“你醒了啊，”我坐他的床榻边，看着漆黑的龙在熹微的晨光下睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，“我还以为这种出血量要再多睡上一会呢。”

“没办法，昨晚消耗量太大了，肚子饿了。”

“也是呢……”

“你呢？”他揉揉眼睛后靠着枕头坐好，“也是刚睡醒吗？”

“不……”，通宵的困意催得我打了个哈欠，“没有人第一次拔刀见血还能安然地睡过去。更何况sebek的斥责实在是太大声了。”

“活该，把我捅得那么疼，活该。”他很开心地别扭起来了，像是要冒出来绿色的鬼火了。

“淦，我知道了不要再说了。既然你没事了那我走了再见。”我起身正要走，结果被他拽了回来按回到椅子上。

“等等，这个时候你不是应该给我做顿美味的早餐呈上来吗。”他又开始一脸平静地说这种理所当然的事情了。

“那不是家庭主妇干的事情吗，我又不是家庭主妇。”我确认了手表上的时间，不太妙了再不去上班要被vil骂了，只好安慰性质的在他唇上轻啄一下，就慌慌张张地开溜了，“我先走了，周末会给你带冰点回来的，再见了。”

被独自留在床榻上的malleus摸摸嘴唇陷入了沉思：“成功了也没成功……”

“先别想那个事情了，”Lilia端着不可明状的东西推门而入，“搞得那么大，身体肯定虚弱不少了吧，今天吾加了很多有营养的东西，您快趁热吃了吧。”

今天的荆棘谷主人沉湎于什么都没有改变的双重悲伤之中。

fin.


End file.
